1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesion promoter for organopolysiloxane compositions which are cured by radiation, such as by an electron beam and ultraviolet radiation.
2. Prior Art
While heating is primarily used in the prior art to cure organopolysiloxane compositions, this approach does require high temperatures and long curing times. Accordingly, the last several years have been witness to research into compositions and methods by which curing can be conducted at lower temperatures and in shorter times. This research has resulted in the appearance of organopolysiloxane compositions which are cured by exposure to radiation such as an electron beam, ultraviolet radiation, etc. Such compositions are exemplified by compositions which are obtained by mixing a photosensitizer into the mixture of a mercapto group-containing organopolysiloxane and a vinyl group-containing organopolysiloxane as described in Canadian Patent No. 1,019,693 issued to Gant Oct. 25, 1977, and by compositions composed of photosensitizer plus organopolysiloxane having acryloxy or methacryloxy groups as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-2911 [2,911/78].